


Goodbye to a Guardian Angel

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Facing the Fear of Forever [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Guardian Angels, Introspection, M/M, No MCD - But Maryse is no longer alive in this universe, saying goodbye, visiting graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus takes a moment to give a proper goodbye to a friend he owes everything to.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Facing the Fear of Forever [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727038
Comments: 27
Kudos: 253





	Goodbye to a Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bingo Fill Graveyard!! 
> 
> And that is the LAST of the bingo fills of this series - BUT. The series is NOT OVER. There are at LEAST three more installments that I have planned for you all to finish this series off and call it "done". So stay tuned, more coming to these boys soon!

Magnus tightened his hand on the flowers and took a deep breath, looking out over the quiet green hills dotted with tombstones. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, reaching out to take his free hand. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Magnus whispered, squeezing Alec’s hand tight, glancing over at him. “I, you sure you don’t mind?” 

Alec’s smile softened and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ temple. “I don’t mind at all. I know that she would have loved to have you visit. Come on. I’ll show you where.” 

Magnus swallowed and let Alec lead them down a gravel path, his fingers crushing the cellophane that the flowers were wrapped in. When Alec veered off the path, Magnus blinked hard, trying to chase away the tears, until Alec stepped in front of a gravestone that had the image of a wolf inside the angelic power rune. A surprised laugh broke out of him and he pressed his fingertips to his mouth as Alec let go of his hand and placed the flowers he’d brought at Maryse’s grave. 

“Hey Mom,” Alec whispered, pressing his hand to the granite stone. “Sorry I haven’t visited. Last five months have been kinda crazy.” He looked over his shoulder, smiling at Magnus. “For the best reasons, though. I’ll let him explain. I know he’s missed you.” 

Magnus bit down on his lip as Alec moved back towards him. He opened his mouth, but no sound escaped and he looked up at Alec. 

Alec kissed Magnus on the forehead, smiling sadly at him. “I’ll leave you and Mom to catch up. When you’re done, I’ll be right over there, okay?” he added, gesturing to a bench not far away. 

Magnus nodded and watched Alec head for the bench. He dropped to his knees and placed the flowers carefully at the base of her gravestone. He closed his eyes and let his power reach out, feeling the emotions that had been tied to and poured into this place, and beyond it, the faintest touch of Maryse herself. He pressed his hand to the ground and reached for that feeling. 

“Hello Maryse,” Magnus whispered, swallowing hard, two tears escaping to run down his cheeks. He tipped his head back and stared at the sky. “I don’t even know where to begin,” he managed. “But I think I’ll start in the most obvious spot.” 

A deep, slow inhale. “Thank you,” Magnus whispered. “Thank you for loving me enough to send that letter. For being willing to forgive an old immortal the pain I caused you and your family. For, loving me…” his voice cracked, tears falling harder. “For loving me, in spite of that, when you had every right to hate me.” 

Magnus tightened his fingers in the ground, trying to find the right words to continue. “Thank you for wishing me happy, even if it hadn’t been with Alec. And I know, I know you said you weren’t going to ask us to get back together, Maryse, but we  _ are. _ ” He knew that Alec could hear his words, even though he was giving the illusion of privacy. “We are, Maryse, and I’m going to love your son for the rest of my immortal life, and his too.” 

Another deep breath and a quick twist of his magic took the flowers from the bouquets he and Alec purchased, and planted them around her gravestone, settling them into the ground. “I’m sorry I ran. I was scared. I was so scared, Maryse.” Magnus dropped his gaze back to the gravestone from the sky and breathed slowly. “I have always been the one to give, to sacrifice. I didn’t know what to do when that was given to me. So I ran.” 

Magnus let himself breathe for several long minutes before he smiled, faintly. 

“I’m done running Maryse. I’m _home._ I’m helping to teach the kids,” he lowered his voice and glanced at Alec, casting a brief silencing charm. “Might even have a grandkid for you one of these days soon.” He raised his voice again to his normal pitch and he pressed a hand to the gravestone, giving it a small pulse of his power. 

“Last but not least, Maryse? Thank you for reminding me I had a home and a family still waiting for me. I’d...I’d forgotten,” Magnus admitted softly, patting the gravestone once more before standing up. “I love you too, and I want you to know, you were a wonderful friend and mother-in-law. And I miss you.” He glanced towards Alec, where he’d stood up and smiled. “And I promise we won’t wait five months before coming to visit you again.” 

Magnus didn’t know if he imagined the sound of her laughter on the breeze that swept through the graveyard, but he grinned regardless, turning to head to where Alec was waiting. He squeezed Alec’s hand tight and stayed close. 

“You know,” Alec said, swinging their hands idly between them. “Mom seemed to be destined to fix our biggest mistakes, huh?” 

Magnus hummed, looking up at Alec. “What do you mean?” 

Alec turned to Magnus and leaned down to kiss him, softly. “She told you about me wanting to propose and gave you the ring. Figured out the deal I’d made and told you.” He pulled back from the kiss and continued. “And managed to get us back together after this whole mess.” 

Magnus blinked and started to smile. “Yeah. I suppose that she was.” He lifted Alec’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Our own guardian angel.” 

The sound of Maryse’s laughter echoed on the next gust of wind and Magnus smiled, letting Alec tug him closer until they were walking pressed together. He’d always wondered what it would be like to have a guardian angel. Now he knew. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
